Half Ghost: Escape to Dimension 14
by Johny Blade
Summary: This is the sequel of Half Ghost: Captured and Enslaved. After escape from GIW and the destruction of his parents work. Danny went to Vlad Made a deal and off to the Ghost Zone to Clockwork for help. But little did Clockwork Know that he was in for some surprises. Bad Summary. Don't Like? Don't read. Sequel is up!


**I am Back! With the sequel of the previous story! 'Half Ghost: Captured and Enslaved'. Hurray! For me! I love Danny Phantom! But before I start this story.  
**

**Warning! Warning! There might be some unbelievable stuff here so read at your own risk. And most things here are one true. Warning! Warning!**

**Now I present to you it's sequel.**

**Summary: After escape from GIW and the destruction of his parents work. Danny went to Vlad, Made a deal and off to the Ghost Zone to Clockwork for help. But little did Clockwork Know that he was in for some surprises. Bad Summary. Don't Like? Don't read.**

* * *

**Half Ghost: Escape to Dimension 14**

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Nor do I claim anything)**

* * *

**Danny P.O.V.**

* * *

'Yes. Now. I Danny Phantom am now back in the world. but' I thought as I stopped zooming in the sky. 'I destroyed Jack and Maddie's ecto hunting stuff including the portal. But the GIW will still come to hunt me down. I know! I'll do that.' I thought as I went to Vlad Masters. My old foe.

After a few moments of flying I reached Wisconsin. Entering Vlad's place. I saw that the castle was empty. Obviously he went out which is good for me.

I phased in the basement where Vlad keeps his ghost portal when a blue mist came out of my mouth.

"Danny." he heard a voice say. Turning around he saw none other than Vlad Masters. The owner of the castle.

"Hey Vlad. How are you doing'?" I asked with a smirk.

"Danny? I thought- I thought-" he tried to say.

"You thought what?" I asked him turning around.

"We all thought that you died."

"We?"

"Everyone in Amity. Your parents told us-" he tried to say but I interrupted.

"They re no longer my parents. They were never my parents. Parents care for their children. Not! dissect them like freaking frogs!" I yelled at him, with tears flowing through my eyes.

"I had no idea. I don't know what to do now." said Vlad looking down crying himself as what he thought the little badger had gone through.

* * *

Danny's P.O.V. Ends

* * *

"I judge that since you are still here you erased Tucker, Sam and Jazz's memory of yourself being a ghost?" asked Danny.

"Yes. After a week the Nasty burger exploded." explained Vlad.

"I'll tell you what to do now. If you don't want any casualties in your castle and my freedom than you will destroy your Ghost portal after I go through." said Danny.

"I shall do no such thing." said Vlad in a colder voice.

"Think about it. I destroyed Maddie and Jack's Fenton tech, their research and weapons. Including the portal. Destroyed all GIW tech as well. Now with me gone there will be nothing left to stop you from killing Jack. But I am warning you if I hear you doing anything to my sister..." he said trailing off and the room grew extremely cold.

"You'll wish you never even met my mom." he said, flashing his left green eye and red right eye shocking Vlad. Then he went in the activated Ghost portal.

After a few moments of silence. Vlad smirked then a black ring appeared in his waist line and his white hair turned into black with two spiky ends, his mouth bore fangs, his eyes turned red and a cape appeared in his back. And he did what was told by Danny. Destroyed the portal with one big ecto-blast. Then burned all his ghost related things and flew towards an unsuspecting and unprotected ghost hunting family household

* * *

**In the Ghost zone**

* * *

Danny was flying in the ghost zone, to the clock tower. But a missile stopped him in his tracks. Danny just phased through it and turned around to see none other than skulker.

"I don't want any trouble, Skulker. Leave me alone and be on your way." he said to the full ghost.

"Where have you been? You were my worthiest prey. I felt so lonely without you whelp." asked Skulker.

"None of your business, Skulker." said Danny and teleported to Clockwork's tower. He thought maybe after sometime he should see what new was in the Ghost Zone and see fly around some more. But now he Supposed that it wasn't meant to be.

* * *

**Clockwork's Tower**

* * *

In a tower made of a giant shape of a clock. And some moving gears in which was a floating figure. That figure had a staff with a clock on the tip. The figure was looking at a big portal like circle in the wall. That figure was none other than clockwork. He was 'the' master of time. Within moments another figure hovered over, behind him.

"It has been some time, Daniel." Clockwork said not looking at him.

"Why didn't you save me?" asked Danny, now standing on the floor.

"I was not to intervene with the time-stream." said Clockwork but this time he was looking at Danny.

"The observers?" Danny asked.

"Yes... I'm sorry." said Clockwork.

"You can make it up to me." suggested Danny.

"How?" asked Clockwork.

"You're the master of time. Is there any reason for you to ask?" asked Danny a little shocked.

"I must confess something Daniel... After this moment I could... I could not see your future." said Clockwork for the first time in his existence, shocked.

"I can answer that question." said another voice which shocked Clockwork... again. But Danny's reaction was not the same. His face grew darker.

"And who might you be?" asked Clockwork.

"I am Silver Shadow." said the voice and the portal from which he came out of closed. The owner of the voice was a teen. The teen had silver white hair, piercing black eye. His body tone was... rare for a man of his age.

"Where have I heard that name before." thought Clockwork to himself.

"I suppose my reputation proceeds me. You might know me as the most powerful Shadow demon in history." said Silver.

Clockwork was shocked... Again! But this time it was because a very powerful being was standing right in front of him. The being was more powerful than himself. Even with all his knowledge he could have not beaten the shadow demon.

Shadow demons were a rather powerful and rare kind of demon. No demon has the power to beat them. And the most powerful one's power was unbelievable than anyone's imagination.  
Though his thought were interrupted by a sound and he looked to see that the shadow demon was on the ground, with a red cheek that had a punch mark on it. And Daniel was the one to deliver it. And thus shocking him again.

"I deserved that." said Silver rubbing his face and stood up.

He did not like this new feeling of not knowing what was about to happen. He was the freaking master of time! Why was he not knowing what is happening right here.

"I guess you are asking why this is happening." said Danny and Clockwork could only nod.

"Clockwork... You are one of the masters of time. Certainly you heard of The Council pf Order. Have you not?" asked Silver elbowing Danny in the guts and Danny went instantly unconscious.

Clockwork did not expect that answer from the new teen. He knew what 'The Council of Order' was. It was a highly secret organization that none but the gods themselves and some time masters knew. A person from each dimension were selected to be the guardian and protect their planets from outer worlds were the members. The dimensions were divided into groups as well. This was Omega K block. No one can know or spy on the council. Their future is out of hand from all time masters. And their Future is for them to make.

"What do they have to do anything with this?" demanded Clockwork as Silver picked Danny up.

"I am the Omega K block's leader." said Silver. "And Danny here is one of the members." said Silver and a portal opened behind him as he jumped in.

Time seemed to have stopped. Clockwork knew that. He had been in frozen time many times than most time masters. But the only difference was that he was not the one who stopped it. But instantly it started up again. Confusing the time master but within a moment he figured out what had just happened.

He looked at his time viewing portal and did not see Danny anywhere in his dimension. He would have looked into other dimensions as well but that would have breaking a rule made by the masters of time thousands of years ago. So which ever dimension he went was the problem of that particular dimensions time master now.

"Clockwork!" a voice roared and he turned around to see two ghosts with one eye floating towards him. Their eyes showed Fury. and he thought.

'And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.'

* * *

**Somewhere in another Dimension**

* * *

Danny opened his eyes and saw nothing but white.

Afraid, he jumped from the bed he was on. Thinking that he was in a GIW facility again he generated an ecto-blast in his hand, he looked around to see no one and nothing but white.

"Guess your awake." said a voice from behind him and he looked in the back to see Silver standing with some food with him. Then Danny ran up to him and held him up in the air by his shirt.

"Why?" Danny asked, not looking at the other Silver haired teen.

"I'm Sorry." whispered Silver and Danny snapped.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Sorry doesn't make me not feel the pain! Sorry doesn't bring. my. parents love back to me!" he yelled. "Again i ask... WHY?!" he yelled with tears streaming down his face.

'They forbid me. They strapped my in a cell to prevent me from saving you." said Silver as Danny let him go and fell on his butt on the floor. tears streaming down from his face until he felt Silver pull him into a hug.

"please... Forgive me... Forgive us all." he said to Danny and Danny smiled.

"On one condition." said Danny.

'What might that be?" asked Silver as he helped Danny stand on his feet.

"Take me to another dimension." he said and the silver-haired teen raised an eye brow with a smirk.

"I have just the one." said Silver. 'But first... I think you need to learn some new moves."

'You... don't have ghost powers." said Danny in confusion.

"No." replied Silver and Danny was in more confusion. "But I know he who does."

"What?" asked Danny.

"Though before that, I think you should learn something for your human form" he said as he made a blue spear in his hand and smiled.

Danny looking at the spear smiled as well. The lower region f his face glowing by the light caused by the spear and the upped one was hidden in some darkness. His eyes Glowed and his smile became bigger.

"Deal."

* * *

**I suppose you have many question, right? Well I'm not answering them. Not yet. Something for his human form? What i that mean? You'll have to read in 'The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero' It's a Danny Phantom and Teen Titans crossover... or maybe a Danny Phantom and Young Justice crossover. Defiantly a crossover with Young justice  
**


End file.
